Nambu
The Nambu pistol was a Japanese semi-automatic handgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War and [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. ''Call of Duty: World at War The Nambu reloads quickly and has unobstructed sights. It has the shortest mid-magazine reload delay, and the second shortest reload delay when out of ammunition. These advantages make it a superb sidearm. Beware, as the point of impact of your shot will land directly on the left corner of the right rear sight. This was most likely done for balancing purposes. Singleplayer The Nambu goes mainly unseen and unused. One is given to Pvt. Miller by Sgt. Sullivan after he is rescued from the Japanese camp, but subsequently it is rarely seen unless a Japanese soldier goes into Last Stand mode. The Nambu is an reasonable back-up weapon if your primary happens to be out, but there are many other weapons (such as bolt-actions) to pick up throughout the campaign that are an improvement. Multiplayer The Nambu is unlocked very early on in multiplayer. It is just as powerful as the M1911, Tokarev TT-33 and Walther P38, although many players think otherwise. It has low recoil, fast reloads, and what are generally considered good sights. The sights, however, are slightly "off", as the point of impact of the bullets while the Nambu is sighted is off center. Instead of the point of impact being at the top of the front sight post, it is slightly to the right of it. Like the other Non-Magnum pistols, it has a capacity of 8 cartridges. A unique advantage of the Nambu is that its rounds have the exact same amount of penetration as the .357 Magnum, which although not very great, still puts it ahead of the Colt, Walther P38, and Tokarev in that respect. This makes it more effective for shooting enemies behind minor levels of cover. File:Nambu 5.png|View in hand. File:Nambu Sights.PNG|Looking down the iron sights. File:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights compared to the Springfield. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Nambu is only found in Multiplayer, and not featured in campaign. It's essentially the same as the TT-33 and Luger, beating both the M1911 and Webley in ammunition capacity. Trivia * From Call of Duty 3 onward, the Luger was replaced in-game by the Walther P38, much to the dismay of Luger fans. The Nambu has found its place with those who enjoy using the Luger, as they are somewhat similar in appearance. * The Nambu is the first weapon you can actually use in Call of Duty: World at War's singleplayer campaign, when Sgt. Sullivan hands you a helmet and the pistol after being rescued by the Marine Raiders. * The Nambu, Walther P38, Tokarev TT-33 and Colt M1911 are all very similar in terms of damage in World at War's multiplayer even though they all fire different cartridges. This was probably done for balance purposes. * It cannot share ammo with the Type 100 in-game, even though they use the same ammunition. *On the Wii version, the Nambu has exactly the same firing sound as the .357 Magnum. This goes the same for the Colt M1911, the Walther P38 and the Tokarev TT-33. It could be due to shortage of memory space. *This pistol, along with all other pistols in the Call of Duty games, are unusually held. Since you can only see the player's hand, it should be held right next to your face, rather than your arms reaching forward with the gun, as seen on multiplayer. *In Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS), the Nambu is the only weapon that has a difference in speed when reloading mid-magazine. * In the multiplayer map Banzai, you can find a Nambu pistol inside one of the huts that you cannot pick up. * In the DS version, the Nambu can only be used for multiplayer. The HUD picture is a Luger but it's actually a Nambu when the player uses it. It has also the same firing sound as the Luger. ru:Nambu Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons